Revelation
by RosalynOfTheNight
Summary: Gwen finds out Merlin's secret but can't tell Arthur. She feels bad to hide something from him and he's hurt because he knows that she's hiding something. Morgana plans to take over Camelot with an army of sorcerers. Can Merlin and Gwen stop her and will Arthur find out Merlins secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Revelation

**Author;** RosalynBensler

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

Gwen could not believe what she has just found out. Merlin was a sorcerer.

No; a warlock.

Weird but she knew it was true, really always had. There had always been

something about him. No. She would not betray her friend.

She promised not to tell anyone about it and she wouldn't.

Not even Arthur, considering that Merlin hadn't told him yet.

She thought about it all night and came to the conclusion that she

understood perfectly well how dangerous for Merlin it would be. Still she

felt uneasy to keep something from Arthur. She couldn't understand how

Merlin could live with keeping this secret for so long. She was sure she

would not have the strength for that.

However she would keep her promise to her dearest friend, despite the hurt.

Merlin has saved her life more than once and she felt that she owes him,

equal loyalty. Friends, genuine friends, were hard to come by.

To think Camelot had been infiltrated by a sorcerer, a sorcerer who killed

many guards and innocent people like servants and men and women of the

court. It was clear he came to kill Uther Pendragon.

Arthur and the knights of Camelot were patrolling the whole castle over and

over again but couldn't find the killer at any rate. What they found were

more dead bodies.

Gwen was told to stay in her house but she couldn't just sit there while

Arthur and Merlin were in danger. So she went looking for Merlin. He wasn't

in his room and Gaius told her he was helping Arthur. He also insisted that

she should stay where she was, because it was too dangerous to walk around in

the castle. She nodded and just wanted to sit down as they heard a loud

scream and Gwen was out of the room so quickly that Gaius hadn't the

slightest chance to stop her at all.

She ran in the direction the scream came from. The sound of running and

shouting people came from everywhere and Gwen ran in panic, too. She

stumbled over something and fell to the ground. When she turned and sat

upright again she screamed, another body.

Gwen heard a strange voice yelling something in an ancient tongue and there

was a flash of light. It was a white blue flash that transformed into a

beam and shot through the corridor she was coming along and around the

corner and down the stairs at the other end. When the light had faded to a

small glowing that still lingered around the corridor, she blinked and

noticed a figure at the place where the light had come from.

It was Merlin.

"Merlin" she says in surprise and ran towards him.

"What are you doing here, Gwen?" He was surprised too.

"I heard a scream. What has happened?" she asked him in confusion.

Merlin, breathed heavily looked about them nervously, before dragging her

into a nearby alcove for safety.

"I'm after the killer. He's a sorcerer. I'll explain everything to you

later. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone that I was

here."

Her eyes widened. "You did this?"

He nodded.

"You can trust me Gwen."

She still looked surprised at him, trying to believe what she just had

learned as the sound of foot tapping and the rattling of armour echoes

trough the corridor again and Merlin grabbed Gwen at her shoulders.

"Don't tell anyone, please. Promise me, Gwen," she nodded.

"I promise."

"Thanks" he smiled sadly, gently releasing his grip of her arm. "I have to

go."

And he rushed off, heading for the stairs.

Only a splinter of a second later Arthur and Sir Leon appeared at the other

side of the hallway. They abruptly stood still upon seeing the dead body,

Gwen had come across earlier.

"Damn!" Gwen heard Arthur cursing.

She came out from the alcove and ran towards him.

"Arthur! Thank God!"

He looked at her in disbelieve.

"Guinevere!"

He looked her over quickly for possible harm, breathing easier finding none.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Go straight home. Leon will take you." Arthur said and Gwen just nodded and

gave him a brief hug. "Be careful." she whispered in his ear as they parted.

Hours later, Merlin visited Gwen and she learned from him that the plans of

the sorcerer failed and Gwen was sure who was responsible for that.

Merlin told her everything; that he had sent a spell after him to knock him

out but got distracted when Gwen appeared so the spell went in different

directions and through the whole hallway. Merlin caught him right in front

of the King's chambers and could knock him out with another spell. Arthur

turned up as well shortly after him so he had to hide. They had put him into

the prison. But he could escape. He had an accomplice and Merlin and Gwen

reckoned that he was an ally of Morgana and Morgause.

She had to promise Merlin again not to tell anyone about his secret not even

Arthur and she did.

Merlin thanked her and gave her a hug.

"However," he said then. "Arthur wants to see you."

"Gwen what is it? Please tell me?" Arthur said.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Oh come on I know that you know something about what happened earlier. You

were right there where the light came from. Someone must have defeated the

killer."

Gwen shifted a little, her look pinned to the ground. She wasn't able to

look at him. She won't lie to him, she thought. But she can't tell him the

truth either. She bit her lower lips.

"Tell me, Gwen, " he said, stepping closer stroking her upper arm, his gaze

intent.

"Something troubles you. What is it?"

Shaking her head softly she spoke.

"Please. I can't. I'm sorry, Arthur. I just can't."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know, usually that is. Not this. Can you simply trust me? Just this

once?"

With an exasperated sigh, Arthur relinquished his grasp of her arm and

strode across the room, steeling himself for another kind of battle.

"So you know what happened and refuse to tell me?"

She shot a brief sideways glance at him, taking in his slumped shoulders

before quickly looking back down at her chatelaine, he fingers fidgeting

nervously with the precious metal links about her waist, a gift from her

beloved.

"Not exactly," she offered reluctantly, involuntarily biting her lower lip,

as it was her habit when nervous.

She sent up a prayer wishing she got out of this without hurting anyone. Why

she had to find out? Or rather why was it so difficult? Maybe Arthur would

understand?

But if Uther found out.

Gwen sighed.

"Alright." Arthur said suddenly, throwing his hands in the air and walked

over to his desk and leaned against it with pursed lips.

"I did not expect this of you, Guinevere."

Gwen looked at him and saw that he was getting angry, no hurt was more like,

frustration without question in his gaze.

"I mean," he continues. "You do remember that I am the Prince of Camelot?

All that goes on here, I have the right to know as it affects my people?"

"Of course, my Lord," Gwen replied with a sheepish, apologetic smile that

did not quite reach her eyes. It troubled her too much to see him like this

and couldn't do anything for him.

She had made a promise.

Now he sighed. He began chewing on his lower lip as though he was thinking

about something. Gwen thought maybe she should better go and just turned to

leave as he spoke again.

"Guinevere."

She looked back at him.

"What shall I do? How can I protect my people if I don't know from what?"

Gwen went closer toward him until she stood in front of him and could look

him directly in the eyes.

"You will do the right thing. I know that, despite the misgivings you are

having now, I believe in your judgement, Arthur."

He turned from her not wanting to vent his anger upon her. In truth, he was

more than frustrated. He was hurt.

"How can I? I don't know who to trust anymore. This I know, it was magic and

I ask you only this, Guinevere. If it were someone in our midst, if the

killer had an ally in the castle, would you tell me?"

"Yes, Arthur, I would."

"Right." he sighed and turned his back on her still angry.

"Sorry." she whispered again and quietly left the room.

Back in her little cottage, Gwen sat in the dark on her bed sunk deep into thoughts.

She could understand Arthur's anger and she knew he was hurt too. She felt sorry for him. She knew what a burden it was for him to be a prince and now that his father was in a bad conscience he had to take charge and even more responsibility lay on him. In addition he was worried about his father and also the recent tragic events concerning Morgana and the killer.

But telling him the truth would do no good. He was still afraid of magic and it was unclear if Arthur would trust Merlin anymore if he knew that he had magic.

Gwen sighed and looked out of the small window into the starry night sky. Her thoughts were with Arthur for a while yet until she let out a yawn and fell into a shallow sleep.

In the morning Arthur awoke by the sound of Merlin's "rise and shine!" and as always promptly threw a pillow after his servant and just missed him about an inch.

"Merlin!" he shouted but got out of the bed and got dressed. After breakfast he had to attend the council meeting where they discussed the current situation again. One topic was the increase of the presence of guards and also if there would be the need to protect the lower town too.

Meanwhile Gwen was looking for Merlin and almost run into him on her way to his and Gaius's chambers.

"Can I speak to you?" she asks him and they went to his room. She told him in a short way about her talk with Arthur and her concern about him.

"I won't tell him of course but I thought perhaps you could talk to him. He is troubled and maybe he needs to know that he has our support, that he is not alone."

Merlin looked at her with a sad look. "I'm sorry that you got into this because of me. Maybe if we could find the killer and proof that it was all Morgana's plan, and I'm very sure of that, maybe it would be easier for him when he knows that there's no traitor in Camelot, except for Morgana of course."

Gwen agreed. "Thank you, Merlin. You know, if you will need my help, you can count on me."

"I know," said Merlin. Gwen smiled at him and greeted Gaius as she left the room and both servants went back to their work.

Later when Arthur entered his room after the meeting was over he found Merlin cleaning the room.

"Good to see you weren't lazy," he teased the servant. No matter how upset he was, his mood could never be too bad to tease Merlin. In fact, his banters with Merlin always cheered him up.

"Of course," Merlin said smiling and threw the cleaning cloth at Arthur who cought it and shot a death glare back at him. But before he could come at him again Merlin became serious and said quickly: "Can I talk to you?"

"What is it?" Arthur said while he took of his coat and threw it over a chair.

Merlin hesitated.

"It's about Gwen."

Now he had Arthur's attention completely.

Merlin told him about his and Gwen's suspense about Morgana and the killer.

"It makes sense, right, but still…"

Arthur lend against the wall, arms crossed before his chest, thinking.

"Arthur. "Merlin approaches, leaning besides him.

"Gwen is worried about you. Don't be angry with her. She has nothing to do with it."

Arthur shifted.

"I know," he said quietly, facing Merlin with the concerned look he was wearing since the day of the attack on Camelot.

"I'm just glad nothing happened to her."

At sunset Arthur put on his cloak and made his way down to the village, trying not to be seen by the night guards.

When he reached Gwen's house he knocked.

"Coming," he hears her always so lovely sounding voice from inside. Seconds later she opened the door and looked a little surprised by the sight of the Prince on her door step.

"Arthur."

"Guinvere. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure."

Gwen stepped aside, so that he could enter.

He closed the door and followed her into the candle lit room.

He looked around, taking in the sight of her cosy little house. It hasn't change since the last time he visited her, that was quite a while ago. It was as always decorated with many beautiful flowers. He smiled. Gwen and flowers were two beautiful things that looked so lovely together.

"Can I offer you something?" Gwen interrupted his thought.

"No, thank you."

Another moment passed in which he just stared at her before realizing it at all.

"Arthur?"

Arthur blushed and looked away. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I came to apologize."

Gwen shook her head. "You don't have to-"

"I should not have been angry with you," he went on.

"I don't blame you for anything, you have done nothing wrong. I just.. overreacted because I was worried and angry. I'm sorry."

He spoke quickly so that she could not interrupt him again before he had said what he wanted her to know.

Gwen approached him and touched his arm.

"I know."

She looked up at him and smiled.

He returned the smile while taking her hand that still stroked his arm and then pulled her into a soft embrace.

Gwen pressed herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

For this moment all the troubles and worries of the last days were gone. There in Arthur's arms, Gwen felt save. She felt it was the place where she belonged. They both knew if they just stand together and believe in each other, they could make it through everything that was yet to come.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Revelation part 2 [Post 4x09]

Cold. It was so cold. Cold And dark. She was freezing and shaking. The small fire made of try twigs and leaves couldn't warm her. She was frozen inside. There was no hope left in her.

But she wouldn't give up. Even if she felt weak and alone she had to remind her to stay strong. For him. For Camelot. She wouldn't let her win.

It was late in the night. Her dress was drenched from the unwillingly bath she has taken and stuck uncomfortable and cold to her skin. She was tired but she wouldn't allow herself to sleep. It was too dangerous. The silence around her scared her because every tiny noise, the leaves rustling softly in the cool night breeze or every crack caused by a mouse or bird hushing across the wood covered ground startled her.

She looked around all the time while her fingers were fiddling with the ring that she wore on a leather string around her neck.

One thought ran permanently through her head. How? How could this all happen? And why?

She had to fight the upcoming tears again. She could not forget the disappointment, the fury and the pain in his eyes. She had never seen him like this before. It scared her.

She knew it was her fault and that he had to banish her. She knew she deserved it.

But still she couldn't explain how this had happen.

When Gwen woke up she thought it was a morning like every else. She wouldn't know that it was the happiest of her life.

She got up, went to the market and then to her work in the castle. She made the beds and didn't heard that Arthur sneaked in. He put his hands over her eyes. She was startled and let out a little squeal. He whispered in her ear. "It's me" and she giggled. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

He replaced his hands with a white towel that he had over his shoulders when he came in. He tied it like a blindfold over her eyes. "Trust me," he says in her ear and she nodded.

Then he led her through the castle and outside. She was wondering where they were going. She was blind and had no idea what he was up to. It was a strange feeling to see nothing at all and she stumbled a few times but Arthur held her on her hand and around her waist and he caught her every time careful not to let her fall. Curiosity and excitement almost killed her.

Suddenly Arthur stopped. She heard him open a door and he led her inside a very bright room. The light came through the blindfold and her closed eyes. Her unfolds the blindfold and she took it off and was blinded again immediately by the sudden brightness. She blinked a few times and noticed her house. Her house, awash with candle light. Hundreds of candles it seemed. Gwen looked around in surprise and joy. She hadn't expected something beautiful like that.

Arthur took her hand and led her to the bank where she sat down and he kneeled down in front of her. Her heart beat faster and faster. She thought it would explode when he asked her to become his wife. She was to overwhelmed and happy to say anything at all and so she hugged him. Arthur wasn't expecting that and asked: "Is that a yes?"

She leaned back and apologised.

"Yes! Yes, yes." She finally replied. Arthur beamed and put the ring on her finger.

But it all turned into a disaster when Lancelot suddenly showed up at the tournament. Everyone was happy to have him back of course. Gwen too. Lancelot came to her house to send his congratulations and gave her a bracelet as a wedding gift. She enjoyed the moment they had together and had to think about it many times on the following day. She had strange mixed feelings. She was overwhelmed seeing Lancelot again and visited him in the tent during the tournament. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. An ancient desire from long ago arouse in her.

The day before her wedding with Arthur she agreed to meet Lancelot in the council room. She knew it was a risk and it wasn't right but this feeling, this desire was stronger.

She couldn't know that it was an enchantment, well planned by Morgana with the help of Agravain. Agravain was it who told Arthur about the meeting.

Gwen asked for assurance that they won't be discovered and then couldn't hold back and kissed Lancelot.

They got interrupted by Arthur and it ended in a fight. They fought hard and Gwen screamed. Arthur won the upper hand and then Gwen threw herself between them to save Lancelot. Moreover she knew Arthur was furious, his mind clouded with rage trying to kill Lancelot. But she knew he didn't want it, that he would regret it.

So she and Lancelot ended up in the dungeons. There was the question the first time.

How could that had happen? What has she done? She hides her face in her hands and cried. Then she noticed the bracelet around her wrist. The wedding gift from Lancelot. She knew there won't be a wedding anymore. It was all over. Angrily she threw the bracelet away; it hit the stone wall of her cell and landed in a corner on the floor.

Later she was brought to the throne room. She was thrown to her knees and all the looks on her made her feel even worse. Arthur sent everyone away. They were alone now, she still on her knees, eyes wet and red from the tears she had shed nonstop. He told her to get up. She felt numb almost unable to move. But slowly she got up, facing him shyly.

"What had happened Guinevere?" he finally said and it stung through her body like a swords blade. She could only shake her head. She didn't know.

"We were happy. I know we were happy. Did you feel that too?"

She nodded. Yes, she felt it. It was the truth. She was happy with him.

Suddenly he approached and grabbed on her arms, shook her

"Then what were you doing?" he yelled at her. When he saw the shock in her face he let her go and apologised. She tried to explain it. That she was overwhelmed when she saw Lancelot.

"I love you. You mean everything to me, Arthur."

It was the first time she really said it and she meant it. And hoped he would forgive her.

Her hope was in vain. He banished her because he didn't want to see her again. Gwen left Camelot in the first light. She had no idea where she would go.

"What's wrong?"

Merlin helped Arthur putting his armours on.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Come on Merlin. You cannot fool me. You are so silent, something must be wrong."

Merlin laughed.

Then he sighed. "I miss…her."

Arthur looked like he had turned to stone; his face blank.

"You wanted to know," Merlin shrugged.

Arthur turned and left the room.

"Arthur!" Merlin followed him, rolling his eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk about her but…"

Arthur stopped and looked at his friend, eyes burning with fury.

"Yes, I don't want to talk about her because it's painful enough that I still think about her all the time!"

Merlin's head dropped.

"I know," he said quietly. The rest of their way down to the training court they walk in silence. After the knights training Arthur seemed to be in a brighter mood. Unfortunately the knights had to suffer for this and the straw figure took great damage from Arthur's aggressions.

At night when his work was done and Gaius already lay snoring in his bed Merlin sneaked outside for a walk. He wandered around the town, thinking,

What to do, What to do, it was like a mantra that echoes in his head with every step that he took. He had to stop Morgana and Agravaine. He had to convince Arthur that his uncle is not a friend. Moreover he wished that he could tell Arthur that the Lancelot who came back from the dead wasn't the Lancelot they knew. The he was a shade and worked on Morgana's demand. Merlin wanted to tell him that it all was Morganas plan and that with sending Gwen away he did exactly what she wanted.

Merlin shoved his fingers through his hair making it even messier. The problem was he did not know how to do it. How he could make Arthur listen and more so make him believe.

Then he was thinking of Gwen. Where she might be and if she's alright. He missed his best friend.

It hit him all of a sudden. He had to find Gwen and bring her back. When there was someone who could convince Arthur of anything then it would be her. She knew Merlin had magic and she would believe him. With newly refreshed motivation he walked back to the castle. Exhausted he reached his room and fell asleep as soon as his body hit the straw matrass of his bed.

Not long ago Gwen believed that she and Arthur could face anything if they were together. This was after the attack on Camelot when she found out that Merlin had magic. Knowing that they had a powerful sorcerer on their side gave her strength and hope. Even now the thought that Merlin was by Arthur's side protecting him whatever would happen made her feel better. But it didn't help that she missed Arthur. Also it couldn't erase the guilt and sadness she felt.

She pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around to warm herself as the wind blew stronger around her making her shiver even more. She sobbed and a silent tear ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes and prayed that Morgana won't find her.

Gwen crawled nearer to the little fire and curled herself up beside it on the ground. Half an hour later she fell asleep by the constant cracking of the fire and the quiet whistling of the wind.

Tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Merlin flew through the pages of his magic book looking for a spell that would help him to find Gwen. He had to use magic because he wouldn't have the time to look for her. She cold be anywhere. It would take him forever and Arthur mustn't know about Merlin's plan.

"Got it!" he triumphed and jumped up. Then he stood still, thinking.

"But the spell needs something of the person I want to find and it must be something important." He thought when he left his room.

"Good morning Merlin" Gaius greeted him. "You are up early. That's good so you won't be late for work this time."

Merlin rolled his eyes and took a quarter of bread from the table. Merlin laughed. Gaius likes to tease him like that.

"Yeah, but I'm, sure Arthur will find something to complain about anyway. See you later."

Merlin walked off to wake Arthur but in his head he was still thinking about his plan.

He woke Arthur and brought him breakfast. It was harder to get Arthur out of bed then ever and Merlin didn't miss that when he got ready and ate breakfast he did it with less enthusiasm then before. Merlin was sure it was because something he was always looking forward to see was gone.

"Not for long anymore," Merlin thought as he finally made his way back to his chambers to have lunch. He was almost starving. Arthur gave him a hard time again.

"I'll find her and bring her back and everything will be fine."

"Merlin, eat slowly, I told you a thousand times" Gaius laughed as Merlin coughed on his soup.

"Sorry," he said. "But I have to go."

He went to the town greeting some people on his way. He had almost reached his aim when he met Gwaine.

"Where are you going mate?" his friend asked.

"Um, I've got to… get something."

"Ah, " Gwaine made and patted Merlin on his shoulder.

"Then good luck."

"Thanks," Merlin waved and walked off.

In front of the little cottage that used to be Gwen's home he stopped. He looked over his shoulder that no one is looking and walked in. It was dark and rather empty in the room. Dry leaves and petals of the wilted flowers lay around the floor. Merlin looked around and walked over to Gwen's sleeping area. He looked for something she had left. But she had taken almost everything with her when she had left.

Suddenly he felt something strange. He needed a second until he realized it was magic. He turned around and blinked a few times to see more in the dim light. Something magical was in there. Something with powerful magic. Merlin closed his eyes and tried to sense where the magic came from. He opened them again and saw a silver bracelet lying on the windows sill. He took it and stepped closer into the light of the window to look at it. He gasped. It had runes of the druids on it. Then he remembered that he had seen Gwen wearing this bracelet. He had not seen it clearly, just a short moment but it must have been this one.

"Oh no," he sighed. "I hope that doesn't mean what I'm thinking it does."

"Sire?"

"Yes?" Arthur turned to sir Leon who had just addressed him.

"The guards found this in the cell. What shall happen to it?"

"What cell?" Arthur asked, eyes fixed on the bracelet Leon hold to him.

"Gwen's."

The king looked up.

"Um, I don't know. Give it to Elyan. He can decide."

And with this Arthur rushed off. He was still too hurt and emotional and angry to bother about a stupid bracelet of hers. Let alone to wonder where she got it from or what the runes on it could mean.

Leon stood a bit confused but then did as the king has told and gave the bracelet to Elyan. Elyan, still a little angry about the betrayal of his sister decided to bring this thing to her house. Once he entered the lonely house a wave of sadness and pity overcame him. For both, Arthur and Guinevere. He hoped that Gwen would be alright and whished the best for her when he laid the bracelet on the window sill next her bed. Maybe she will come back some day.

"You found this in Gwen's house?"

"Yes and it is enchanted. I can sense it," Merlin explained to Gaius when he returned.

"There are runes of the Druids language on it," the physician mentioned.

"Do you know what they mean?"

"Not yet. I have to look it up."

Merlin took the bracelet and regarded it with suspicion.

"I'm quite sure," he began "that it was Morgana who enchanted it." He leaned his head slowly from one to the other side.

"I believe so too," Gaius agreed. "But we can't be entirely certain."

"Then we have to find out."

Merlin held the circular silver in both of his hands, staring at it. He said some words in the language of the old religion that meant 'reveal' and his eyes flashed golden.

Only a second passed, Merlin let go of the bracelet and it fell with clink on the table. Merlin's eyes were wide open.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"I saw it. Morgana enchanted the bracelet. Lancelot gave it to Gwen."

Gaius expression was impatient. "Yes, but what sort of enchantment is it?"

Merlin let out a little sigh.

"It raised Gwen's feelings for Lancelot. Oh, I could beat me up for not seeing the whole thing at once!"

"Merlin! Where the hell have you been?"

"Um, sorry Arthur. I was for a walk after lunch. It's healthy."

Merlin was thinking again while Arthur was talking to him. He didn't listen. Since the bracelet was enchanted it wouldn't work to find Gwen. So he had to find something different. He looked around He was in Arthurs chambers. Something came to his mind.

"Merlin! Are you listening?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Arthur? Can I ask you something?" he said slowly and Arthur stopped flailing his hands in frustration.

"What?"

"Please don't get mad but it's important. To me."

Arthur sighed. "No. what is it?"

Merlin took a deep breath

"Do you have something…of her. Of Gwen I mean."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he said coldly, hands on his hips.

"Do you have anything that belonged to her? You'll get it back soon if so. I promise."

"What do you want with something of …her?"

Merlin knitted his teeth. "Can't tell you yet."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Please, Arthur. Do you have something? Tell me."

Arthur nodded slowly at last. "I think so."

Merlin smiled. "Really?"

Arthur went to the nightstand and took a key. Then he walked over to his desk and opened a s mall box that stood on it. Merlin was curious and wanted to look what he was taking out but he stood still where he was, waiting for Arthur to show him.

Arthur came back to him and held something in his hand. A white stripe of fabric.

"What is this," Merlin asked curious.

Arthur hesitated. He looked at the white linen lost in thoughts.

"It was a token she gave me before the tournament when I stayed in her house."

Merlin's eyes became wide. "Really? That's perfect. "

Arthur clutched his fist around it then opened his hand again and held it out to Merlin.

Merlin took it.

"Thank you! I'll bring it back soon and exactly like it is. Trust me."

"I don't know," Arthur said sceptically.

"You can," Merlin laughed and walked off.

He was surprised that Arthur gave it to him so easily and hoped that this didn't mean that he had given up Guinevere completely yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

She was walking for two days now and in half a day she would reach the border of Camelot. She had to be careful. Morganas men were looking for her because she overheard Morgana and Agravain one night when she was looking for a place to sleep. The village where she lived got attacked and she had to run. It was almost in the middle of the night when she saw a valley and a little hut in the distance and thought maybe she could stay there for the night. While she was thinking she suddenly heard a noise. The sound of a galloping horse coming nearer and nearer. She turned around and when she saw the rider approach very quickly she jumped out of the way and hid behind a tree. She was startled because she didn't expect someone to ride through here in the night.

When her pulse slowed down she peeked out to see who it was. It was too dark to see and she was too far away. So she sneaked nearer until she could see men in a dark cloak jumped from his horse and went into the hut. Now Gwen dared to sneak behind the wooden hut and looked inside through a window. She had to clap her mouth in shock when she recognized Morgana and Agravain. She had to close her eyes for a moment to calm herself down. Then she could hear Agravaine speak.

"Everything's prepared my lady. The herald is on his way. I can bring you the plans in two days' time."

"Why not sooner?" Morgana replied, standing with the back to Gwen.

"I don't know where the plans of the tunnels are. I need Arthur to show them to me before I can send our spy to steal them."

"Then in two days will be the end of Arthur Pendragon and the throne of Camelot is mine. Once and for all."

Morgana laughed.

Gwen stepped back from the window. A twig cracked beneath her feet.

"What was this?" she could her Morgana say inside. Her heart skipped a beat. Then she ran.

Gwen knew that morgana had seen her. She didn't risk to look back but she could hear Morgana cursing. Gwen ran for her life; her heart raced, her blood rushed in her ears, she could hear the pounding sound. She clutched her hand to her side because it started to hurt. But she didn't stop. She knew she couldn't escape by running. On the horse they would catch her in no time. Her only chance was to hide. She ran deeper into the woods where the threes stood closer so it would be harder to follow her and she had the darkness of the night on her side.

Then she came to a stream. At the bank she stood still for a moment. She knew it was dangerous but it was the best way to vanish her trace. So she jumped.

Fortunately Gwen has been running in the right direction; towards Camelot. She couldn't get caught because she had to warn Camelot. She had to warn Arthur. Or Merlin. She didn't know if she could face Arthur since he told her that he didn't want to see her anymore.

"I can't blame him," she thinks. "I would've done the same." She remembered how angry and disappointed she felt when she heard that Arthur dumped her for Vivian. That was then. Now she probably would have suspected that Arthur couldn't be in his right mind, that he might be enchanted. Like she knew when he broke up with her because his Uncle talked him into it. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. What if she had been enchanted, too?

Gwen sat down under a tree for a moment and drank from a bottle which she got from a nice old woman in a village she came through on her way.

What if? It would make her innocent. The thoughts were spinning around in her head.

"Stop. I can think about that later. There's something more important that I have to concentrate on," she told herself and got to her feet again. She sent another prayer that Merlin, who she knew already suspected Agravain, could stop him or at least see through his plan because Gwen didn't knew if she would make it in time. Perhaps she had won a day, rather less as they were distracted with looking for her. Still the time was running out and she increased her speed.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the path behind some low berry bushes. She wanted to scream but a hand was put over her mouth.

Then she was set free again and when she turned around she almost screamed again as she saw Merlin.

"Hello Gwen," Merlin smiled at her and they fell into each other's arms.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" Gwen gasped in his arms. He released her and had still a big smile on his face.

"I was looking for you and I found you," he told her. Then he tilted his head and looked quizzically at Gwen. Her face had turned serious and she grabbed Marlins arm.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Merlin, you have to warn Arthur! You are right, Agravain is the traitor and he works on Morganas behalf. He wants to steal the plans of the secret tunnels beneath Camelot!"

"What? Really? How do you know that?"

"I overheard them and now Morgana is hunting me. Please Merlin, you have to hurry and warn Arthur."

"But you have to come with me."

Gwen looked away and whispered: "I can't, you know. I can't come with you back to Camelot. I'm banished and I deserve it."

"No, you don't," Merlin said with a mysterious smile as if he knew something that she didn't.

"But…," she began.

"Shut up and let's go. I tell you on the way. Besides, I need you. I fear Arthur wouldn't believe me if I told him the truth about his Uncle. But he would believe you when you tell him what you told me."

Gwen hesitated then she took Merlin's hand and they went to a nearby stream where Merlin had tied his horse on a tree.

He walked to the stream, filled his bottle with water and gave it to Gwen. She took it and tied it around her waist. Then she looked at Merlin and smiled.

"Thank you," she said and hugged her friend.

"What for?" he asked puzzled and patted her back.

"Everything," she replied. "For looking for me and bringing me back."

"Yeah, right," he said while loosening the rein from the tree. "By the way, with Morgana chasing you, it would be saver for you in Camelot where we can look after you."

"I can look after me on my own, thank you," she countered saucily. Merlin helped her on the horse, laughing and climbed on it and sat behind her. She was laughing, too and they started their way back to Camelot.

For a while they chatted about everything that had happened since they last had seen each other. Merlin told her that Arthur missed her badly and wasn't himself since he had sent her away. Gwen smiled sadly and fell silent for the next thirty minutes. She tried to imagine how to face Arthur. How would he react? Would he want to see her? Merlin assured her that he would. How should she tell him? She sighed. Then she thought about the theory she had early and something came to her mind.

"Merlin, you said you want to tell me something. What is it?"

"Oh that. I found out that it wasn't your fault."

"What?"

"The betrayal of course. It was all Morgana's plan."

"Really? But how? Do you want to say that…?"

He nodded,

"You were enchanted. I found the bracelet that Lancelot gave to you. There was an enchantment on it that manipulated your feelings."

"Oh, why didn't I noticed it earlier when I couldn't explain it to myself! But Merlin," she looked at him confused. "Why did Lancelot gave this bracelet to me? Did he know?"

Merlin nodded again. "Yes, Gwen. Actually he wasn't the real Lancelot we knew. He was a shade raised from the dead by Morgana."

"Really?" Gwen was shocked. "Then this time it worked to tear Arthur and me apart."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips were pressed together. Merlin became a little afraid of the anger shown in her face. It was unusual for Gwen to get furious.

"Merlin? Would you do something for me?"

Yes, sure. Everything. Well, not _everything_ you know." He tried to make a joke to force away the scary expression on her face. But she stayed serious.

"Make Morgana pay. I'd like to do it myself, but I believe I wouldn't succeed against her magic."

Merlin's expression turned from surprise to disbelieve.

"I'll try," he promised.

tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Morgana paced impatiently across the room in her little hut. She had just returned from her search for Gwen with no success. Now she is waiting for Agravain to come back with the plans.

"Oh, this little slut who wants to sit on MY throne," she cursed. "I hope my hunters find her before she had reached Camelot." She was burning with rage and threw a clay cup across the room. It crashed against a wooden wall and fell to the ground where it splintered to pieces.

Meanwhile the guards of Camelot brought a man to the throne room. He was a middle aged, tired looking man with dark hair and dark skin and scars all over his face. His clothes were cut and dirty. He had come a long way to bring important information for the king.

"Camelot is in danger, sire."

A council meeting followed where they discussed what the best protection for the plans would be and how they could catch the one who comes to steal them so that they could get information about Morgana from him.

"It's not enough to increase the protection and the number of guards" Arthur explains. After thinking for a while he adds.

"I will take the plans. They won't expect that. So we get time to expose the intruder who comes to steal them.

"That's too dangerous," Agravain contradicted.

"It's a risk on your life. Let me take them. I'll protect them with my life."

After some more discussions everyone agreed to Agravain's suggestion, even Arthur. Agravain smirked as he left the room behind Arthur.

Merlin ad Gwen hurried up and reached Camelot soon. The nearer they got the more nervous Gwen became. But when the castle came into view she got excited. She was nervous but looking forward to see Arthur.

When they reached the city walls Gwen feared the guards wouldn't let her in because she wasn't allowed to come back to Camelot. But since she was with Merlin they didn't stop them. Everyone knew that the king trusted Merlin so they also had to.

Gwen was relieved when they entered the lower town and they passed her former home. She had missed it a lot. Her major concern was now if Arthur would listen to her and Merlin. Also she was wondering if he would send her away again. If he even want to see her.

Suddenly she noticed that Merlin was talking to her.

"Sorry Merlin. What did you say?"

"Calm down. Everything will be alright."

He smiled.

"I said you stay with Gaius and I talk to Arthur first. Gaius knows everything."

Gwen nodded and Merlin dragged her with him. Gaius almost jumped as they entered his chambers.

"Gaius! I found her!" Merlin shouted. Gaius approached them. "Thank god," he patted Merlin on the shoulder and turned to Gwen to hug her. Then he led her to the table to sit down.

"Here, eat. And then tell me what happened."

Merlin was almost out of the door again "I'm right back" he said and hurried to find Arthur.

Merlin almost bumped into the king when he turned aeound a corner in the corridors.

"Merlin, you idiot! what are you doing running around in the castle?"

"Sorry, but it's urgent," he gasped.

Arthur shoved him aside. "I have no time now."

Merlin glanced at Agravaine and then grabbed Arthur on his arm and blocked his way.

"Please, listen," he said under his breath. "I know what Morgana is planning. She intends to…"

"I know," Arthur cuts him off. "Someone brought the information this morning."

"But it's a trap!"

Merlin noticed that Agravaine got impatient and wanted to interrupt so he tightened the grip on Arthur's arm and dragged him around the next corner, out og Agravain's sight.

"How do you know that?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Someone came to warn you…"

"I know, I already told you.."

"No, I mean someone who knows the truth, someone who we can trust."

"Who?"

"She's with Gaius."

"What?"

"Come on!"

"What do you mean it's a trap?" Arthur asked again while they hurried down the staircase in the court yard.

"The traitor." Merlin simply said.

"But how?"

"We'll explain you, now come on!"

Gaius and Gwen looked up with interest as Merlin entered the room. Merlin made a gesture in Gaius direction. He understood and left the room with Merlin. Outside Arthur was waiting impatiently and confused.

Merlin nodded at him.

"Go in. And please don't get angry or something like that, just once listen."

Now he became even more confused, rolled his eyes at Merlin and went in.

Gwen stood up when Arthur came in. She didn't dare to look at him at first. But then shyly liftet her head and looked in his surprised face. He stared at her with eyes wide open as was his mouth. His jaw moved slowly up and down as if he wanted to say something.

"Gwen," he whispered in disbelieve. Gwen tried a small smile.

"Hello," she said as quiet and still a little afraid because she couldn't quite tell from his expression what he was thinking or wanted to say.

"I'm sorry," she said with a small voice clutching her hands over her stomach. Then she took a breath and came a few steps towards him.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, looked at her again and managed a little, faded smile too.

"It's good to see you again," he said.

Now Gwen couldn't hold back and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back burrowed his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. She squeezed her eyes shut and a little silent tear ran down her cheek.

After several seconds or minutes, who can tell?, Arthur loosened the grip around her and released her. Gwen's hands rested on his broad shoulders and she could feel the tension. The relief she felt faded away and she lowered her eyes, ashamed of crying in front of him. She always wanted to appear strong for him.

He looked down on her, his hand rested on her cheek and with his thumb he softly wiped away the tear, she followed his every motion and then she looked in his eyes again but he turned away to sit down on the bench at the table.

Gwen's uneasy feeling came back now and she was fiddling with the ring around her neck again. Arthur noticed but didn't say anything. The ring lay cold on her sternum. Gwen clutched tight to her self-made necklace.

"Arthur…," she began but he raised his hand.

"I missed you," he said. "I want you to know that. But why did you risk your life by coming back?"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Gwen sat next to Arthur on the bench. She knew she had to tell him the truth about Morganas plan first though she wished she could tell him the truth of her betrayal. She wanted him to know that she wasn't unfaithful to him more than anything. But this had to wait.

Merlin had told her that she should wait with the reveal of Agravain as the traitor and his role in Morganas plan.

She thought for a moment before she began to tell him everything.

"When the village I was staying at got attacked I had to run and on my way I came to Morganas hideout and overheard her. She hunted me and I believe they are still looking for me. "

"What did you hear of the plan? "

"She planned to get the plans of the tunnels underneath the castle to get an army in unseen for a surprise attack. The herald with this information was sent on her behalf so that you would get them to hide and protect them and the traitor would know where they are and can steal them. I hope you haven't given them to anyone yet? "

"No, I was just about to hand them to my Uncle to protect them. He said it is the safest way. "

"No, please don't do that. I know he is your uncle but you can't trust him. "

"So I can't trust anyone anymore. "

"You can trust me and Merlin. We are your friends. Just don't give the plans away. We think of something. I believe Merlin already has a plan. "

"I have to think about it", he said and went to the door. With his hand on the knob he stood still, turned to Gwen and said: "Thank you." Then he left the room.

Merlin and Gwaine kept an eye on Agravain and when night fell they observed how he left the castle and followed him. As they assumed he met Morgana and Merlin overheard them. Agravain reported to a very displeased Morgana that he couldn't steal the plans yet because Merlin interrupted when Arthur was about to give them to him.

"Then try again!" Morgana shouted and threw a clay cup against the wall where it crashes into pieces. "Or do you expect me to do it on my own? What else is it good for that you are trusted in Camelot?"

"I'm sorry, Morgana. I won't fail you this time, I promise", Agravain said and kept his head down humbly.

"I hope so. The army is ready to attack. Camelot may be untaken but I believe it wouldn't stand an army of sorcerer that comes unexpected."

She smiled her evil grin and Merlin and Gwaine had heard enough. Back in the Castle they reported what they heard and Merlin, Arthur, Gaius and Gwen sat together to think of a plan to stop the infiltration. Arthur stated the obvious. "They just mustn't get the plans."

"Actually", Merlin saisd. "I already have a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

**HI, yes, it's me, I'm alive, barely but still. I'm busy with upcoming finals, job interviews etc, I had so much on my mind and couldn't concentrate on this story also my motivation got a bit lost on this. But I want to bring it to an end though it won't be as big as it was planned, I just don't want to leave you without out an ending, I myself hate it when stories are canceled.**

**Anyway, here a short chapter. I don't think the rest will be longer but betteer than nothing =) I try to write as much as I can now during my easter holidays.**

**Enjoy^-^ **

**Revelation Part 7**

Arthur was pacing nervously in his chambers as someone knocked and Sir Leon opened the door.

"Sire, everything is ready."

"Good, "Arthur nodded. "Let's hope that it works."

Leon was about to leave when Arthur called him. "And Leon, please make sure there is a guard placed at Gwen's house tonight."

"Of course, my lord", Leon bowed and left.

Arthur was left alone with his thoughts again. He was glad that Gwen was back and he wanted her to be safe, he won't let Morgana get her again. Despite what happened he did not want to be without her again.

Meanwhile, Merlin walked Gwen back to her house.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"No", Gwen answered with a smile. "I'm fine, thanks Merlin."

He patted her shoulder. "I'm glad to have you back here and so is Arthur. We tell him about the enchantment when the fight is over and then you can be together again. I promise."

"That would be too good to be true", Gwen sighed and went into her home. It was empty and cold without the candles and flowers and the few personal things that has been left. It felt like ages ago that Arthur proposed to her right here. She closed her eyes and got lost in the memories of the happiest day of her life.

It seemed that nobody could sleep that night in Camelot. Merlin lay awake nervously hoping that their plan would work. He hoped that they would have the slightest chance to defeat the deadly army of soldiers that Morgana has planned to send through the tunnels into the Castle of Camelot. Merlin concentrated and listened carefully. After a while he heard something, he stood up and went to the window. He could watch someone leaving Camelot in the shadows of the night believing to be unseen. Merlin smiled about oblivious Agravain who is riding with the false stolen plans to his mistress, leading the army into their trap.

tbc~


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Yes it's me again, long time no see I know. I'm alive and working =) btw. I edited the previous chapter a bit.

Now I hope you enjoy this one =)

Part 8

In the Morning Merlin woke the King early.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked.

Merlin informed him that Gaius has finished his research on how to defeat the undead army of Morganas.

"There's a weapon. A sword bathed in dragons breath. It can destroy the undead."

Of course Gaius didn't research anything. It was time for Merlin to reveal Excalibur to Arthur.

They set out immediately and Merlin led Arthur to the place where he had put the sword in the stone.

Arthur looked at it in disbelieve.

"Take it", Merlin encouraged him. "It's yours."

"But how? It's in the stone."

"Just try it. You can do this. You are the rightful owner. Only you can pull it out."

"How do you know that?"

Merlin smiled."That's what is said in the legend."

Arthur still looked sceptically. Then he sighed and approached the sword. He relaxed his fingers and put them around the sword handle. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Merlin watched him in excitement.

Arthur could feel warmth running through his body and a voice whispering to him. He couldn't understand it but it sound like the voice of his mother, maybe it was his imaginary. Maybe it was the magic of the sword. It gave him strength and courage.

Arthur pulled and could take the sword out of the stone. He held it up above his head and it shone bright in the midday sun.

Merlin grinned.

"You did it. I knew it. Now Morgana won't stand a chance."

Arthur smiled back and together they returned back to Camelot to prepare everything for the battle.

There wasn't much time since Morganas Army was expected at nightfall.

Gwen couldn't fall asleep for hours. She was worried very much. She lay in her bed wearing her battle clothes and next to her bed stood a freshly polished and sharpened sword.

She finally fell asleep and it felt like she did only minutes ago when she awoke again. She stared into the darkness , listening. She had heard something. There were voices far away. She grabbed the sword. The battle had begun, she knew it. She went to the window and waited for the sign.

Gwen only had to wait less than five minutes then she saw a light on the top of a castle wall. She clutched the sword very tight and went outside. The guard in front of her house told her to stay inside but she insisted to go into the castle. She wanted to be there if Arthur and Merlin need her help.

Arthur and Merlin were at their position in front of the entrance to the secret dungeon tunnels. The plans Agravain got would lead the deadly army into a dead end where they would be trapped. If Morgana or Agravain could escape Merlin would deal with them himself. Without Arthur knowing of course. But he didn't think that they would come with the soldiers together. He guessed Agravain and Morgana would be the rear-guard.

So they waited for the signal from the guards and knights placed in the tunnels. They listened and their senses were all tense.

Merlin winced when the call came.

"Merlin. You're sure to come?" Arthur said.

"Sure", Merlin replied. "You need me." He grinned.

Arthur nodded, "Aright." he hit Merlin's shoulder.

Then thy concentrated again. There came several noises from the dungeons now. Morganas Army was in the tunnels. The noises became louder. Merlin began to worry, the Army must be huge.

Arthur was nervous too. He wasn't pleased with sitting still while the enemies were approaching.

Merlin gave him a look telling him to hold on.

Then they heard a cry. Arthur jumped but Merlin hold him back at his shoulder.

There were still no battle noises and Merlin had hope that the plan worked.

Then there was another cry. And a crack and more cries.

Now Merlin jumped too.

"It's Morgana!"

Tbc~

Thanks for reading. I hope I can do the next part soon. There will come maybe 2 or 3 parts.

Please leave some reviews^^


End file.
